The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many computer applications, including websites, generate messages to output to a user. Application providers want to be able to reach the largest audience possible, while also providing a comfortable user environment. Accordingly, application providers want to be able to generate messages in as many different languages as possible. Application providers may use human translators to translate messages from a source language to one or more target languages. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide the translators with an environment for performing translation of messages.